Childhood crush
by BillieLiv
Summary: A girl has had a crush on a knight as long as she can remember. What happens when she gets in trouble!
1. Meet Riona

**_Hiya My little monsters!! (Loll) _**

**_This is a new fic for people who like my attempts at writing!_**

_**Hope you like it! **_

_**Childhood crush. **_

**_Chapter one; Meet Riona_**

Today the knights have returned and I, Riona am helping Vanora take care of the children. I love taking car of children, especially the ones of my best friend and boss. Vanora has always been my best friend. Her parents took me in when my mother died. My mother was a Woad, something that few people know. And my father, my father was a knight. Not a Sarmatian, and not a Roman. Mother told me he was a Celt. My eyes wander off to the knights. And lands on one specific.

"Riona! Don't stare." Vanora says with a tone of amusement in her voice.

"I can't." I say lifting op a six year old girl.

"You have been staring at him from the age girls start noticing boys." Vanora smiles.

"I can't help it you know."

"I know, but you should speak to him." She says tending to her youngest.

"First of all he doesn't know my name, second of what would he see in a sixteen year old?" I sigh. While the six year old starts to play with a lock of my dark-brown hair.

"You're pretty grownup for you're age." Vanora says seriously.

"Still, every women here is prettier then me."

"Are you kidding? Long, very long dark-brown hair, deep blue eyes, porcelain skin. What's not pretty? A lot of older women envy you." Vanora stats.

"Don't make fun of my." I say.

"Riona, will you take me to daddy?" The six year old asks smiling.

"Okay love, lets go see you're daddy." I summon up all the courage I have and walk over to the knights. Only one of them knows my name, and that's Bors. Lancelot plays around with me sometimes, but he doesn't know my name.

"Bors! The little one wants to see you!" I say handing the girl over to her father.

"Is that one of you're little bastards?" Gawain asks.

"Daddy what's a bastard?" The little one asks with her big brown eyes aimed at here father.

"Nothing hunny." He says and than turns to Gawain. "Shut up about those things in front of the little ones."

I can't help but laugh, sometimes the perverted knight and sometimes the concerned father.

"Can you get us some drinks?" Lancelot asks me.

I nod and walk off. I had managed to keep my eyes of my knight in shining armour. I don't think he remembers but when I was thirteen I was about to fall and he cachet me. I don't think I will ever forget. I purr some cups full and put them on a tray. Carefully but professionally I carry the tray to the knights. I put it down on the table and hand them out to each knight.

"Well aren't you a nice little dove." Lancelot smirks.

"Riona when are you going to mother one of my bastards? I know you like them." Bors says joking.

"Never Bors, I wouldn't stay with a man who wants more than one woman." I smirk.

"Well can we help it we are lucky." Gawain smirks. "Look at Galahad, he can't even seduce one woman."

The younger knight throws his cup at Gawain. And I try my best to hide a blush.

"Honestly love, what do you think of Galahad?" Lancelot asks me.

I swallow, what should I say. All the knights are watching me intently.

"Not bad looking." I say shortly. Trying to hide every emotion.

"Would you sleep with him?" Gawain smirks.

"Depends on the time, the place, and how much bear I drank." I say smiling.

Dagonet the mean looking, but very nice knight chuckles at the surprised expressions of his friends, the only face that stays expressionless is that of Tristan.

"Now will you excuse me. I have work to do." I say and walk of feeling very good about myself.

"What was so funny?" Vanora asks me. While putting her hands on her large stomach. She was pregnant, eight months.

"My answer." I say grinning.

"Do I want to know?" She asks frowning.

"I don't think so." I smile. "But you should take a look at that." I say nodding towards Gilly, he and Blake a sixteen year old boy, with green eyes and brown hair that hung in front of his eyes where wrestling. I think they are just playing around, but Vanora hates it.

"Are they at it again! Those two are unbelievable." She says storming at the two of them.

Blake and Gilly let go of each other, stand up from the ground and await there lecture. It was funny to see Vanora lecture here son, and Blake. Blake was a lot taller than her but still listens to her. Vanora could be very scary and lets say pregnancy makes her even crankier, and therefore scarier.

Vanora yells a couple of things and the boys nod sometimes. After about five minutes she gives them permission to go. Blake walks over to me, I'm washing up the cups.

"Some temper." He says standing next to me.

"Its you're on fault. You know how she gets when she's pregnant." I smile. Thinking of al the times Vanora yells at people. When she doesn't yell at me I find it very funny.

"Still going away to visit family." He asks.

I nod. He only knows half of the plan. I'm going to visit my Woad family. The only one who knows the hole story is Vanora. She understands my need to see them again.

"Hope you come back soon." He says and walks of. I bet he's going to wrestle with boys his on age. He wants to be a knight one day, he has potential.

"Riona you can go. You have a big day in front of you." Vanora smiles pushing me inside of the house. I live with her and the children, free of charge. Because I help out with the children, Vanora says my help is indispensable.

I get ready for bed. I have a small room al to myself, its small but its good enough for me. A little place to call my one. I enter the room and fall down on my bed.

The next morning I get up at first light. And put on breeches and a tunic. My horse is already ready to go. I made sure of that yesterday. Yes I have a horse, and I'm proud of him. I both him with a little bite of the rather large amount of money my mother and father left me.

Vanora is up to and says her goodbye's. I smile and mount my horse. I take a lot of pride in him, he is very well trained. Perfect black and well built.

"Vanora I hope I will see you soon." I say and ride of.

It is already past noon when I arrive at the Woad village. Merlin and Guinevere are already awaiting me. Merlin was my mothers cousin, he and Guinevere are the only family I have.

"Welcome Riona." Guinevere says hugging me. We haven't seen each other in a long time.

"Its good to be back Guine." I say as she lets go.

"It joys me heart to see you well dear childe." Merlin says placing a hand on my shoulder.

"It joys me as well to see you well, the both of you." I smile. I feel happy, happier than I have been in a long time.

"You two girls go and catch up, I believe you not need the company of an old man." Merlin smiles.

Guinevere grabs my hand and pulls me in the woods.

"Tell me how have things been?" I ask.

"Just fine, except we heard reports of Saxons. And the evil pig Marius Aurelius is trying to capture and convert us."

"Romans." I sigh. They think there so powerful and forthright.

"And you, has Artorius already converted you?" She asks seriously.

"It would surprise me if he know my name. And all his knights are pagans." I say.

Suddenly I hear a noise. I look at Guinevere she nods. She heard it to. We are defenceless no weapons we carry and its only the two of us. We stand still and look around.

"Surrender our we will capture you with the use of violence." A deep voice says from the dark.

"Who is you're lord?!" I ask, trying to keep the fear out of my voice.

"Marius Aurelius, but what dos a filthy pagan know of such things." The voice says mocking.

I look at Guinevere and nod. We move to a battle position.

We hear laughter as ten men walk from the shelter of the threes. Guards, mercenaries. They carry swords and bows. While we have only our fists and feet.

This will get ugly.

_**T.B.C **_

_**That's it for chapter one my little monsters. And pleas Review!! Our I will get mad!...Just kidding, but pleas pleas pleas pleas pretty pleas review!! **_


	2. Prison

_**Hiya again my little monsters!!!! (loll) **_

_**This is the second chapter of childhood crush! **_

_**Hope you like it! **_

_**Childhood crush. **_

_**Chapter two; **_

I wake up in a small cell. Things start to come back to me. Marius Aurelius his guards imprisoned us. I know I most have a lot of bruises, they where very rough. Guinevere was close by I could hear her breath. We most be in some sort of prison, I can smell the scent of decaying body's.

"Guine, where are we?" I whisper.

"In the prison of Marius Aurelius I believe." She says softly. "Best we keep silent, I have heard rumours of this prison."

I lean against the wall of the small cell. I don't think my knight in shinning armour will come and save me. Suddenly the cell door opens and somebody pulls me out.

"Pagan." He hisses. That's not a very good sine. And I notice there are three of them.

The person pushes me on sort of a table. I try to wiggle free, but I fail miserably and they tie me up. What are they doing? I feel so alone and afraid.

"Are you a Christian? Our will you convert to Christianity?" One of them asked.

"No to both of them." I say boldly.

I can feel them grab my right hand and twist it. The pain is unbearable. It spreads throw my hole body. I can hear Guinevere sob.

"Do you convert to Christianity in order to be saved?"

"No." I hiss.

I feel something sharp connect with my arm. Again the pain spreads throw my body, I feel warm blood flow. Those bastards.

"Do you convert to Christianity in order to be saved?" They ask again.

"Never." I hiss. I wish I was home taking care of the children and laughing at Vanora's temper.

Something hot, comes in contact with my leg. It burns, I feel my flesh burn, its so painful. I can't help but cry out. The pain is so severe, everything turns black.

Days pass by, days become weeks and weeks become months. I don't really know how long we have been here. And I have given up hoop of being saved long ago. Guinevere is sick I'm sick. Our suffering will end soon, I feel it. The only thing that kept me alive this long are the memories of my life at Hadrian's wall. But life got cold a long time ago.....

I hear noises, I think one of the monks completely lost his mind, not that they hadn't already but, I think one of them is tarring down a wall. I hear a monk call out something. But I can hear something hit the floor and voices sound nearby.

"This one is dead," a voice says.

"By the smell of it, they're all dead," another one says.

I know those voices but from where? I try to take a look but feel a sharp stab in my side, in one of the places they stabbed me. It hurts so bad, I want to die. Maybe then I will be free of pain. I become unaware of what happens around me. Until I hear a voice talk to me.

"Dove?" I know who it is, Lancelot. He picks me up. "We thought you died."

"I am dead." I say softly.

He keeps silent and drags me outside. Arthur carry's Guinevere outside. And they place us next to each other. Bors walks over and to my surprise hugs me. I try not to flinch in pain.

"Vanora and the kids will be so glad you're alright." He says.

"I didn't know you where a Woad." Gawain says.

"Dos it matter?" I ask looking at the ground.

But than Marius Aurelius comes storming at us. He probably thinks its bad that the knights saved us from torture.

"What are you doing?! These people are pagans!" He stats.

"So are we." Galahad says menacing.

"These people refuse to do the lords bidding. They most die as an example!" The fat Roman yells.

"Refuse to do the lords bidding? You mean they refuse to be your serfs?" Arthur says looking disgusted by the man.

Marius notices his wife kneeling next to me and Guinevere. "And you, you kept them alive!" Marius was enraged. His wife stood up, and held out her hands in front of her. But Arthur interferes and pulls out Excalibur.

"When we get to the wall, you will pay for this heresy!" Marius says, in his arrogant way.

Arthur calmly placed Excalibur against Marius his throat, I hope he will finish the fat Roman pig his meaningless life.

"Perhaps I should kill you now an seal my fate." Arthur threatens.

A crazy monk grabs Arthur's arm.

"I was willing to die with them. It is God's will." He says.

Arthur's look is a mix of discus and disbelief. "Then I will do His will. Wall them back up." The villagers did that with out question.

"We have no time for this, Arthur. An entire Saxon army is coming. They will be here soon." Tristan says. Indeed I hear Saxon drums.

I was soon picked up and placed in the wagon by Lancelot.

Guinevere smiles as they place her next to me. And suddenly sleep takes me.

When I finally wake up its already dark out. And I believe I'm still sleeping, because my dream knight is sleeping on my right. He isn't laying next to me but still.

"He has been here for a long time." I hear Guinevere say.

"Has he?" I say trying not to blush.

"You should rest." She says softly.

"I know." I say but I don't go to sleep, instead I watch Galahad throw my eyelashes.

_**T.B.C**_

_**That's it for chapter two my little monsters! So be nice and review!**_


	3. Am I that transparent?

**_Galahad is hot; Yeah he is pretty hot. _**

**_Beatriz: What did you think I wasn't going to keep my promise? Well I'm happy you like the story's! And thanks for being such a loyal reviewer!_**

**_Nianko_****_: I hope you aren't dieing in pain because of my horrafaing wisdom. (loll.)_**

**_SingaSinga:  I'm not giving up one the other story's so don't worry!_**

**_veronica :  Thank you! (and don't fall of you're chair!) _**

**_SunsetSparrow_****_ Sorry! But if you want I will make one were Lancelot gets a girl! _**

**_Moni: I hurried up!!!! So don't die! _**

**_ShyLittleViolet_****_: I'm continuing every story, quitting isn't my stile! But if you guys force me by not reviewing... _**

**_Callista Silverheart: In the next chap you will get romantic stuff!!! I swear! _**

**_Jemiul : Sorry but if you want the next one will be a Lancelot/girl story!!!_**

**_Ember: Bors is a funny guy!! And thanks a mill! _**

_**So my little monsters here is it! Chapter threeeeeee!!!!! **_

_**Chapter three; Am I that transparent?**_

Its already morning when he wakes up and I pretend I'm still asleep, so he wouldn't get suspicious.

I can hear him get up and leave. I feel rather sad because of him leaving. And I count to twenty before I pretend to wake up.

I see Dagonet playing with Lucan, he has always had the father instinct. Guinevere is speaking to Fulcinia and Alecto was looking at me. I give him a smile and take a look at my hands, there back to normal, just a little sore.

"I snapped everything back into place." Dagonet says.

I nod my thanks, I don't know how they react to me being a Woad.

"You most be hungry." Fulcinia says standing up and handing me food and water.

I smile and take a piece of bread and drink a bit of water. I doesn't take long our my body starts to protest, I haft to control my self our I will cough up the food.

"You're body isn't used to that much food anymore." Dagonet says worried as he feels my forehead. "You have a fever."

I nod, I can't help but be afraid, but everyone is afraid sometimes.

"Alecto get a knight. I don't care witch." Dagonet says to the boy as he starts to examine my right leg.

The boy nods and runs of. I sit here and look at Dagonet's worried expression.

"I believe you have an infection."

I nod.

Suddenly Alecto comes back with,...Galahad.

"Galahad hold her down will you. This will hurt like hell." He says showing an icky looking subtends.

Galahad nods and walks over, he sits down next to me and grabs my shoulder and a hand.

I give him a weak smile. Guinevere looks with wide-eyes. I can feel Dagonet dab something that stings like hell on my leg. I close my eyes in pain and pinch Galahads hand.

"Its over now, don't worry." Dagonet says after a minute of intense pain.

I sigh in relief and give both him as Galahad a small smile.

"Cane we give her a bath?" Fulcinia asks.

"Do you feel well enough?" Dagonet asks me.

I nod and Galahad helps me up gently. Guinevere grabs a hand and leads me outside only now I notice that she is already washed and dressed.

She leads me to an improvised washing area. Guinevere and Fulcinia help me in the basin. They wash me up and Fulcina gives me a midnight blue dress. Similar to the one Guinevere was warring.

I hear a noise out side.

"Do you hear that?" I ask Guinevere.

"Aye, you stay here I'm going to take a look." Guinevere says leaving, Fulcinia follows.

What's happening? Are the Saxons here? Will they others be alright? Will my knight be alright?

I can't help but leave and I arrive just in time to see Guinevere's arrow shout down Marius Aurelius.

Before I can fully understand what just happen Tristan and Bors come riding at the small group of people. I don't hear what they say because I'm trying to get what just happened. But I understand that I haft to go when Guinevere drags me back to the wagon.

"What's happening?" I ask.

"The Saxons are coming." She says frowning.

I feel, light headed and things turn black once more. The least thing I hear is Guinevere yelling for help.

I wake up back in the wagon.

Did I pass out again? Man this is getting old. I feel so useless.

I see Fulcinia look outside, she looks worried as dos her son.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"We arrived at a frozen lake and it looks like there is no other way than over it." She says worried.

At this point Gawain and Galahad enter.

"You need to leave the wagon in order to spread the weight." Gawain says.

I nod and try to get up.

"Don't you dare!" Galahad says walking at me. "We saw what happened the last time you got up."

And with that he picks me up. I try my best not to look like I'm in haven, but its very difficult.

He carries me outside and puts me on his horse with ease. I'm still trying to look like I don't like it, but when he mounts behind me and puts his arms around me in order to hold the rains, I can't help but smile a little. We keep silent as we start to ride over the ice. I shiver every time the ice cracks. The drumming of the Saxons drums, just makes me cold as the ice.

"Doesn't give us much choice," Galahad announces.

"Knights?" Arthur asks.

"They're so close my ass hurts," Bors says in his comical way.

"I'm sick of all the noise they're making." Gawain smirks.

"Let's see what the bastards look like," Galahad says, looking very excited. I punch him in the arm. It's a reflex, every time I hear the word bastard, I hit the one who said it. I think its because Bors and Vanora don't want that word used in front of the children, seeing that they are bastards. Galahad gives me a look that shows surprise.

"I never liked looking over my shoulder anyway," Tristan shrugs.

"This man is your captain. You will follow his orders," Arthur says, pointing to a man.

"You're going with them, you're to ill." Galahad says to me as he dismounts.

"No I'm not! I'm staying! And just try to get rid of me!" I say stubbornly. Of course I'm staying, I don't want anyone to get hurt.

"No you aren't." Galahad says in the same stubborn way. "Alecto!" He calls to the boy.

"Yes?" He asks. I have a bad feeling about this. What's he up to?

"Cane you carry her into the wagon?" Galahad asks him. I would rather stay here with him! why most I leave? Can't he come with? I know he wouldn't but still!

Alecto nods as Galahad puts me in the boy's arms. I feel like cargo. I get passed around like a piece of cargo!

"I know you want to help them but you're to sick." Alecto says carrying me to the wagon.

"I can still help." I say trying to wiggle free.

"By fainting?" He says sarcastic.

I refuse to reply and he puts me in the wagon, for such a skinny boy, he was quite strong. Fulcinia was already in the wagon and sheeted herself next to me.

"You're in love." She says simply.

My eyes wide. Am I so transparent? Is it that obvious? Dos everyone know?

Fulcinia smiles. "Don't worry they don't know. It is the young one, isn't it?

"How do you know?" I say feeling a little outraged.

"I just know." Fulcinia says with an air of mystery.

_**T.B.C. **_

_**Okay I know this isn't what you expected, but there will be mushy romantic stuff in the next chapter. **_

_**So my little monsters be good and review. **_

_**-xxx-BillieLiv**_


	4. Unexpected!

_**Here it is my little monsters part four!!!**_

_**Chapter four; Unexpected! **_

I ponder a while about what her words could mean. I don't know what comes over me but I get up and walk outside.

"Stop!" I yell. Everybody around me stops immediately. Why did I just say that? Because I'm an idiot?

"Milady?" The man who Arthur put in charge asks.

"Lets wait." I say simply and determent. I stare into the distance.

He nods, I think he got it. And I stand here perfectly still. I see them coming, they carry a body.....Dagonets body.

"What happened?!" I say running at them biting the pain.

"Saxon arrows,...he died to save us." Gawain says in barley a whisper.

I walk over to Dagonet, how could he die? I take a closer look at him. Did I just see movement?

"Are you sure he's dead?" I ask. O gods I'm an idiot!

Guinevere looks like she wants to smack me across the head.

"Why do you ask?" Arthur asks frowning.

"Well I though him drawing breath was a dead give away, he lives." I say bluntly. I don 


	5. Love me, at least tonight

_**Dedicated to my faithful reviewers!! LOVE YOU GUY'S!!!! **_

_**Chapter five; **_

He pulls away after a short while that seemed like an eternity. Leaving me breathless.

"I'm sorry." He says. Okay now he is confusing me. He just gave me my first kiss ever and he tells me he's sorry? I should tell him I'm sorry for the probably lousy inexperienced kiss I gave him.

"For what?" I ask.

"For doing that." He says putting his tunic back on.

"I kissed you remember." I say, he's confusing me even more.

"I shouldn't have don that." He says.

"Why not?! Wasn't I any good?" I ask getting a little upset.

"Don't get me wrong. I like you and all, but as soon as this is over I'm leaving this place." He says sincerely. "And I don't want to see you get hurt."

"To late." I say to myself. Why didn't I just know that? I know he wants to go home.

He looks at me for a moment, with a look of sadness our pity. Dos he look at me and see a young childe?

"Do you think I'm a childe?" I ask, I'm an idiot!

"No, I a young woman, but none the less a woman." He says.

"Farwell lord Galahad." I say softly.

But my heart says, farewell my knight in shining armour, farewell my first love.

And I walk back to the wagon, tomorrow we arrive at Hadrian's wall. Tomorrow he will leave.

I fall in a restless sleep......

And the next morning we were already close to Hadrian's wall. A place the will give me joy and grief. For I feel hollow inside, he is leaving, and probably isn't coming back. He will probably forget me, but I, I will always remember and love him.

"Riana?" I hear, Dagonet woke up yesterday evening.

"Yes? What are you thinking about? You seem troubled." He says.

"Nothing, and everything." I say dreamy, dreaming of what could be.

He chuckles. "You're in love, so I will stop bugging you."

Dos everybody know I'm in love? Our do Dagonet and Fuliciana just the same kind of people? Wait a minute wouldn't those two fit together? I think as a grin creeps up my face.

As I think this we arrive at Hadrian's wall. I jump of the wagon.

A Bishop came out and tries to embrace Alecto, but the boy gets away from him. the Bishop looks confused.

"Bishop Germanius. Friend of my father." Arthur says not looking all that happy.

That ass of a Bishop gave him and his men a suicide mission. The discharge papers were brought out. Lancelot snatches them away and hands them out to the knights. I find it strange, freedom shouldn't be a piece of paper. The knights look at the pieces of paper with something close to disgust. At this point I get pulled into a hug.

"Vanora?" I say, now I finally see that its her.

"You had me worried sick." She says pulling me even closer.

"Vanora you're suffocating me." I choke out, I'm happy to see her but I don't want to die.

"Sorry dear." She says whipping tears out of her face. "I'm just so happy you're alright."

"I'm happy to see you again." I say. I feel happy, not as happy as when I kissed Galahad.

"You should go to Blake, the pour boy was sick of grief when we thought you died." She says pushing me off.

I walk over to the place wear Blake mostly hangs out. He was sitting there and starring at the sky. He most have grown.

"Blake!" I call out.

He turns around and his eyes widen. I can't help but smile. He comes storming at me and pulls me in an even tighter huge than Vanora.

"You idiot! Don't you dare do that again!" He says.

"I wont, see you tonight I'm going to help Vanora." I say giving him a kiss on the cheek. We have a brother sister relationship. Good friends since childhood. I go back to Vanora's house and start to help her take car of the children.

"Go to the courtyard I know you want to." Vanora says motioning me to the door.

"I'm going, I'm going." I say leaving. Why dos she want me out of the house? I walk over to the knights and smile as I sit down in between Bors and Gawain.

"So how is Dagonet?" I ask. I think he has a visitor named Fuliciana.

"He's in his room, the lady Fuliciana is taking care of him." Bors says.

I can't help but smile. I hear a scream from the towers the others hear it as well and we storm up the stairs. On the wall Arthur was staring into the distance,....Saxons.

"Prepare the men for battle in the morning." He tells a soldier, while leaving.

"Arthur!" Lancelot says running after him. Guinevere fallowed him. "Don't do this Arthur. You're free. Leave!"

"Lancelot I cannot go with you! Live your freedom for the both of us! I now know that everything I have done has led me to this moment." He says putting his hand on Lancelot's shoulder.

There is pain in Lancelot's face and probably in his hart as well. I knew I will be in this war, I'm half a Woad...I will fight just like the other Woads. Arthur leaves for his quarters, Lancelot and the other knights as well, they probably need to be rested for there trip home. Guinevere pulls my arm and drags me to the quarters she is staying in. She pulls me inside and closes the door.

"Are you fighting?" She asks. What a question.

"Yes." I say flatly.

"You love Galahad don't you?" she asks. Dos everybody know?!

"Yes." I say hesitant.

"Here." She says placing a glass of something in my hand. "It prevents pregnancy." She say even.

What?! The hell! My eyes most be popping out of my sockets. But than I realize that I might die tomorrow.

"Go now. I know you want to." She says opening the door for me.

Should I? I want to....I think. I love him, I'm sure of that. I look at the glass, place it at my lips and drink it. I walk off and place the glace on a table. My heart is pounding in my chest. I finally reach his door. I knock softly. What am I doing?

"Riana?" I hear Galahads voice say. Now I realize that the door had opened.

I open my mouth but the words won't come out.

"You're fighting tomorrow, aren't you." He says looking at the ground. It makes me feel guilty.

I don't answer instead a place a hand on his face and make him look at me. My hart acts before my mind thinks throw and I kiss him, quit aggressively. I push him inside the room. And let him breath for a moment. It looks like he wants to protest but I just kiss him again, and any protest melts away in the kiss.

"Close the door." I say between kisses. I love him so much, I'm not doing anything wrong.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, I don't want you to get hurt." He says, why dos he haft to protest.

"You won't hurt me, you will never hurt me. I was in love with you since I was ten. I remember everything you ever said in front of me every thing you ever did. I want you, stay with me at least tonight, and love my at least tonight." I say and I feel tears sting my eyes.

"I will love you, every day." He says closing the door after this he leans in and kisses me. I part my lips and let his tongue slide in my mouth. My hands seem to have a mind of there on and slide beneath his tunic. He seems to sense what I want and he carries me to his bed. And gently lays me down. My hart is beating like crazy. He kisses me again, I roll him over so I'm on top of him. I pull of his tunic and let my fingers go over old scars. The scars of a man, a worrier. He leans up and kisses me quit deeply, after this my mind just shuts down.......

_**T.B.C**_

_**Sorry little monsters that's it for today don't worry I will update soon!**_

_**BUT REVIEW!!!!**_

_**-xxx-**_

_**BillieLiv**_


	6. This is heaven

**_Veronica; a) its longer. B) full of Galahad and Riana romantic stuff. Hope you like it!!_**

**_Nianko_****_; First of no I don't think you cane take her place. It's a big chapter!! And hope you like it!!!_**

**_Callista Silverheart; there will be even more romantic stuff in the next chap. _**

**_Beatriz: OMG! So flattered!!! _**

_**Chapter six;**_

I wake up, its still dark out. I lift my head from what I thought was my pillow, but in reality its,...Galahads chest! I can't help but smile and feel fuzzy and warm when images from last night come back to me. I softly stroke his calm sleeping face. I love him even more.

I hope life treats him right, and I hope that he finds joy and happiness, but above al this I wish him love. I lean in and kiss him on his lips, lightly.

I get up and get dressed. I walk to the door and give him a last look after this I leave the room, and him with a heavy hart. I walk to the outer wall, to Guinevere. She is already waiting.

"And?" She asks grinning.

"If you're night and man was half of what my night and knight was,... you had the best night you will ever have." I say thinking of the previous night, it gives me goose bumps.

"That good?" She asks grinning even more.

"That fantastic." I sigh. "I'm in heaven, my gods bless the people of how he inherited that."

Guinevere smiles as we mount our horses. I feel strange, I'm leaving Galahad, I'm going to fight and maybe even die.....

Before I know it we arrive at the Woad village and we prepare. Guinevere gives me cloths, similar to hers. I put it on.

"You look like a Woad, but something is missing." She says showing me a bole of blue paint. She starts painting small pieces of art on my arms and a small sine on my right cheek. When she is done I make to braids and pin them on top of my head. I look at Guinevere she is looking at my with pride written all over her face.

"You are a Woad." She says proudly. She hands me a sword. "Father told me to give you this along with a few other things." She says pointing to a table with weapons on it. My curiosity gets the best of me and I walk over to it on the table lay; twin daggers, a few throwing daggers and a bow, a long bow, with something to tie it to my back.

"Impressive." I mumble. I feel honoured to receive such fine weaponry.

"You feel bad for leaving him." Guinevere says softly.

"You have no idea." I mumble, I have loved him since I was a childe, and now I have him, I haft to let him go, probably for ever.

"Lets kill a few Saxons, I'm sure it will make you feel joyous." Guinevere says.

Like killing a few Saxons would make me feel joyous, it will probably will make me feel better but not joyous.

"Its time." Guinevere says to me. I nod feeling afraid. So afraid. But if I die, at least I will die with honour.

I keep quite as Guinevere leads me to the battleground. So here it will take place the great battle of Woads, the one we fight alongside a Roman, against a common anomy, The Saxons. I sit here and wait, adrenalin ruches as I see Saxons enter the smoke we created. There birds for the cat. Guinevere gives the signal. I release arrow after arrow.

Again Guinevere signals this time to slaughter the strongly lessened Saxons. I storm of and slash down every Saxon that comes in my way. The adrenalin is exhilarating. I see out of the corner of my eye a Saxon trying to hack down on me, luckily I'm faster and my I plant my sword in his ribcage. But I think my eyes are deceiving me,...is that Lancelot?! What in the name of,....everyone is he doing here?! I try to make my way towards him but some Saxon ass puts an arrow in him. I sprint over to him. By the gods I'm frightened. I slide on my knees next to him.

"You idiot!" I say. But my hart is feeling sore if he is here, Galahad is here as well.

Lancelot opens his eyes.

"I didn't expect those angels Arthur speaks of to be this bloody, but I'm not complaining." He mumbles.

"Now I know you are alright." I smirk. Thank the gods he's okay. "Is Galahad here as well?" I ask biting my lip.

"Yes. And you know it isn't a smart thing to sit still in the middle of a battle." Lancelot says, for guy with an arrow sticking in his guts he is quite awake.

"She has her back covered." A voice says from behind me. It was Blake and a few of his sparring buddy's. I'm lucky he was paying attention.

"Need help." It was Merlin's wise voice.

"Yes please! Bring him to safety will you."

"Alright, men." He says. Two men pick Lancelot up and carry him of the battlefield.

I start hacking on Saxons again. I want to fight Galahad, to make sure he was alright. But I see something a little more argent. Tristan is getting his butt kicked by some ugly Saxon. I pull out my bow, I just need to distract him, I can do that. I fire an arrow that hits him between his unprotected shoulder blades. Yes! I did it! I'm not a complete idiot! But now the Saxon is looking at me, okay I know the basics but I'm not a great warrior like the knights. He storms at me forgetting about Tristan. Here is the proof I need to think about things before I do them.

I pull out my sword and hold it out in front of me like a shield. I'm quick enough to doge the first blows but the fifth our so lands on my arm. It hurts like hell! He launches at me again. But again I dodge the blow. I feel something sharp connect with my chest, o gods it hurts. I look down and see an arrow sticking out of my chest. The Saxon smirks at me and is about to finish me of, he raises his sword, I close my eyes and prepare for the final blow, but it never lands. I open my eyes and again I see my knight in shining armour in front of me. I can't hold up and fall to the ground. I watch Galahad and the Saxon fight. It troubles me, I don't want to see him get hurt. But suddenly Arthur comes into view. He takes over the fight. Galahad slides on his knees next to me, and touches my face. I see worry written all over his handsome face.

"That bad." I say. I know its bad.

"No, its okay just keep awake." He says stroking my cheek.

"Why did you come back?" I say and I start to cough.

"I wanted to stay with you." He says kissing my brow. He's so sweet.

"I want you to promise me, if I die, you won't feel sad." I say seriously.

"You're not dieing and if you ever die I can't promise you I won't feel sad."

"I'm not afraid of dieing." I say, I lift my hand and stroke his cheek. I feel my eyes grow heavy and softly close. I can hear Galahad call my name, but it grows fader and fader.......

I slowly open my eyes, this doesn't look like Walhalla...it was described to be beautiful, all I see is a stone ceiling. But wait,...maybe I didn't die. Our did I and I just don't notice. No even I'm not that stupid! I look to my right and see Galahads handsome sleeping face, okay I died. Because if this isn't heaven, what is?! Slowly get up, my chest is a little sore but not to painful. I notice I'm wearing a white dress. I smile to myself and lean down to kiss Galahad.

His eyes shout open and I can feel him smile against my lips. He grabs me and rolls us over so he's on top of me, his hands on either side of my head, my guess is so he won't crush me.

"You're awake." He says pulling me up into a kiss. O gods I really died and went to haven. I pull away and smile.

"How long have I been out?" I really have no idea how long.

"Four very longe days." He says pulling me into a kiss again. He missed me interesting. I push him away yet again.

"Did anything happen?"

"Tristan and Lancelot are okay. Guinevere and Arthur got married. I think that's it." He leans back in put I manage to push him away before his mouth touches mine.

"What about Dagonet and Fuliciana?" I really want to know.

"He asked her to marry him. Can I kiss you now?!" He pouts. O gods he's so cute when he pouts.

I pull him down myself and kiss him quite violently.

"Much better." He says after he pulls away.

"Shouldn't we go to they others?" I ask. I really want to see the others.

"Alright." He sighs. It looks like he would rather stay op here and do other things.

"You're the best." I mumble as I kiss his cheek. I put on my boots, okay it looks weird with my dress but I don't think he will complain. I'm about to open the door when he lifts me up into his arms.

"You're not walking anywhere." He says walking out of the room with me in his arms. He's cute and concerned!

He carries me to the courtyard, all the knights including Guinevere and Fuliciana where there. They all watch me intently.

"I'm okay." I smirk.

Galahad takes a seat next to Gawain and Lancelot, and yes I'm still in his arms.

"What's the deal with you two?" Lancelot asks raising an eyebrow.

"That's what I want to know." Gawain ads.

"There in love you idiots." Dagonet says in his 'you know I'm right way.'

I blush, Galahad blushes. He's so cute when he dos that. O gods I'm in love.

The knights erupt in laughter.

"That explains, the weird noises." Gawain says between laughs.

"What noises?" Galahad asks, unconsciously pulling me closer.

"I have the room next to you remember, and the night before the battle I heard these noises." Gawain chokes out.

If its possible I turn even redder.

"So dove, how is he?" Lancelot asks.

I soon regain my wit.

"You know how Bors says; It's like a baby's-arm holding an apple? It counts for him to." And after this I kiss the very red Galahad. The knights are shocked, I can tell because of the lake of laughter.

When I pull away from Galahad there all looking at us.

"What?" I ask angelic.

_**T.B.C **_

_**That's it for today little monsters!!**_

_**Be nice and review!!!**_


	7. Did you just ask me to

**_elvenstar5: Thank you!!!_**

**_MonDieu666_****_ Hey! Thanks! Love the way you're story is going! _**

**_Beatriz : Yeah Blake is great there will be more about him later on. And there will be a few more chapters! And you're making me blush!!_**

**_Veronica ; I'm blushing even more here! _**

**_Callista Silverheart : Thanks a mille! _**

**_Chapter seven; Did you just...ask me to......_**

"I never expected such a thing from you dear cousin." Guinevere smirks.

"It's the truth." I smile. I am telling the truth, he is gifted, extremely gifted.

"I'm sure it is love." Fuliciana says, she was on Dagonet's lap, just like I was on Galahads. There so cute together.

"Say Bors can I have a word with you?" Galahad asks out of the blue. Bors nods. Galahad hands me over to Gawain. I wonder what this is all about. Bors and Galahad walk a out of hearing distance and my attention is soon diverted to Lancelot.

"So Riana tell us is he really that good?" Can't he let go?! Like its his business.

"Yes he is magnificent, better than you can ever dream of becoming." I say in one breath.

Lancelot's mouth just falls open. I feel pretty good about myself.

Galahad and Bors return. Bors was smirking and Galahad had a very strange smile on his face.

He takes me out of Gawains arms and holds me even closer than before.

"Lets go take a look at the horses." Bors says with a wink. He needs to learn to be more subtle. "And leave these two love-sick children."

The knights nod and take off. What's that all about?

"Why did you need to speak to Bors?" I ask while stroking his cheek.

"Well he is kind of a brother to you, he is the father of Vanora's sister and she is like you're sister." Galahad rambles.

"Love, you're rambling." I smile. He is so cute.

"Well I needed his consent to ask you to marry me." Galahad said softly. Did I just hear correct?

Galahad takes my hand and slips a golden ring on my finger, there was a beautiful white stone in the centre. Okay I'm dreaming this.

"Did you just...ask me to marry you?" I ask. I think I'm dreaming this, no I know I'm dreaming this! This can't be real!

"Aye." He smiles. O my gods!

"No you didn't." I say, he couldn't have, I'm not pretty enough!

His face falls. "I thought....you liked me as much as I like you."

"I do I really do! And I would love to marry you!" I say and tears escape my eyes.

He smiles again and kisses me. My gods I'm marrying Galahad! My childhood crush!

"Now isn't that sweet!" I hear a voice say. I know who's saying that, Lancelot.

"Keep quite!" I mumble kissing Galahad again.

"You know this is going to be a big wedding." Arthur says with a smirk.

"You're wedding was small and now you're telling us to have a big wedding." Galahad grins.

"I know. But I insist!" Arthur says. I'm to happy to care! I'm getting married!

"So when is the wedding?" Guinevere asks.

"As soon as possible." I say smiling.

"I agree." Galahad says.

"I think I can get you married in two days." Arthur mumbles thoughtful.

"Great!" I say. I really want to get married soon!

"But you know what this means don't you." Guinevere says smirking.

"What?" Galahad asks suspicious.

"You can't touch her until its you're wedding night." Guinevere says and her smirk grow even wider when she sees Galahads outraged expression.

"Sorry love." I say kissing his cheek. "But its true." I get of of his lap and stumble around a little but than let Guinevere lead me to my room.

"You're getting married!" She grins.

"I know." I smile, she helps me in my bed.

"Goodnight." She says leaving me to sleep.

I look at the beautiful ring on my finger. I'm getting married to Galahad,....my knight in shinning armour.

"Wake up! Wake up! You're getting married tomorrow!" Guinevere shouts waking me up.

"Guinevere, its early!" I complain pulling my blanket over my head.

"No its not! Its noon!"

"Noon?!" I say shouting up. O gods its noon! Guinevere helps me out of bed and hands me a dress, a sober grey dress. I walk to my washroom and put it on in record time.

"What most we do?" I ask, I'm on the verge of panicking.

"You need to get fitted for a dress, that's it." Guinevere says southing.

"I can do that." I say.

"I will get the maid." Guinevere says. A minute later she returns with Vanora and three maids.

"Lets get started." Vanora says enthusiastic. I'm glad they know what to do, because I'm clueless.

One of the maids puts me on small pedestal. I don't know what there doing but every once in a while they ask me what I like and what I want. I stand there for a long time. But suddenly Vanora pulls me out of my thoughts.

"We are done."

"You look beautiful milady." One of the maids says.

I look at my dress. Its white long, low cut with golden trimming. It's a beautiful dress.

"I will bring you some food milady. You have a big day ahead of you." One of the maids says.

"Thank you." I say, I think my nerves are acting up because I want to throw up.

"Its already evening." An exhausted Vanora says.

"Its almost morning you mean." Guinevere says with a smile.

"Picture this tomorrow this hour you and Galahad will be in a bed." Vanora says with a strange smile.

"Pleas don't say that I'm nervous enough as it is." I say. O gods I'm nervous.

At this point one of the maids enter the room and hands me an apple.

"Thank you." I say and I look at the apple.

"You may leave." Vanora says to the maid.

"I just want to go to bed." I say putting the apple on the table.

"Okay dear." Vanora says kissing my brow.

"I'm staying a moment to help you out you're dress." Guinevere says placing a hand on my shoulder. I nod. And Guinevere helps me out my dress. I say my goodnights and she leaves me to worry on my on.

I'm getting married tomorrow......

_**T.B.C**_

_**Read and review!!!!!!!!! **_

_**See ya little monsters!!! **_


	8. I’m getting married!

**_ElvenStar5_****_: Soon enough?_**

**_Beatriz: Sorry no double wedding! But I promise I will write something about Dagonet _**

**_and Fuliciana in the next chapter!_**

**_Nianko_****_: I thought the marriage seen was really hard to write! But I think its good enough! _**

**_Veronica: Geez you people are really taking turns with making me blush! But still _**

**_(And THANKS! just call me Billie!)_**

**_Callista Silverheart: Hahaha, wait for the next chapter I have something in store for you! _**

**_And thanks a mill! _**

**_MonDieu666_****_: Gods thanks!!! _**

**_Veronica: Fast enough? _**

**_Link to what I had in mind describing Riana's weddingdress: #lindsayfleming_**

**_Here it is chapter eight of Childhood Crush;_**

**_Childhood Crush; I'm getting married!_**

**_"Wake up you lazy cow! Wake up!" A voice shouts._**

**_I grumble and pull the sheets higher over my head. I know that voice, Guinevere._**

**_"Get up! You're getting married!" Now I regain my memories of the previous night._**

**_"I'm getting married!" I shout, jump out of bed and stare at Guinevere._**

**_"It's about bloody time!" Guinevere says she has her hands on her sides and looks annoyed._**

**_"Give her some slack." I finally notice that Vanora and Fuliciana are in the room. Vanora says that and is holding out my dress._**

**_"Thanks Vanora, and pleas tell me you know what to do, because I'm clueless." I say and yes I'm panicking._**

**_"Just put this on and we will do the rest." Fuliciana says reassuringly. Vanora places a hand on my shoulder. I nod, grab the dress, storm into the washing room, change into the dress in record time and storm back into the room where the three older women where._**

**_"Calm down and sit down." Vanora says pushing me on a chair and she and the two other women stated to come out my hair._**

**_I take a moment to look at the magnificent ring on my finger._**

**_"What if he is having second thoughts?" There it is the dumbest thing I could say outlawed!_**

**_"Hunny he loves you. Why else would he ask you to marry him?" Fuliciana says southing._**

**_"He wants a good looking wife?" My absolute mean kin, better known as Guinevere the tactless says._**

**_"Guinevere don't say another word will you?!" Vanora says. Thank gods that she is here to lecture Guinevere._**

**_"I agree with that." Fuliciana says._**

**_"We are done!" Vanora says rather cheerful._**

**_"What did you do?" I ask, I didn't really pay attention to what they did._**

**_"We just combed it and let it loos." Guinevere says._**

**_Our small chat was interrupted by a knocking on the door._**

**_"That's probably Lancelot and Bors. They are bringing you to you're future husband." Vanora says opening the door. And she was right Bors and Lancelot are standing outside. They where both in there best clothes and Lancelot was holding a bouquet of lilies._**

**_"You look pretty dove, here these are for you from you're beloved lover." Lancelot says handing me the bouquet._**

**_"Thank you and how is Galahad?" I ask I just can't contain my curiosity. I notice that Bors starts to chuckle and a smirk appears on Lancelot's face._**

**_"Funny story. He was so nervous, he kept rambling on about you seeing he wasn't good enough for you and how you are going to run of with another man. Strangely enough it was Tristan who calmed him down." Lancelot says amused._**

**_"How?" I ask suspicious. Tristan isn't the gentile understanding type._**

**_"He walked over to him and whacked him across the head and said dryly; to get a hold of himself and stop whining." Lancelot says. Both he and Bors erupt in a fit of laughter._**

**_"Not funny." I say dryly. I feel the urge to hit Lancelot with the bouquet of lilies he just gave me, but it would be a shame to destroy the pretty flowers._**

**_"Well lets get on with the wedding so I can start drinking." Bors says at this point both he and Lancelot grab one of my arms and drag me of. Vanora, Fuliciana and Guinevere struggle to keep up with us._**

**_We stop at the exit of the building, right in front of a door. Behind this door lays the courtyard behind this door lays my future, my lover._**

**_Guinevere Fuliciana and Vanora get in front of us and open the door._**

**_I take a deep breath, from this door to the outer wall was a small way between two large rows of people. At the end of the way stood Galahad and Merlin. Gods Galahad looks handsome. A small smile creeps up his face and he mouths the word "beautiful."_**

**_We start to walk towards them. I close my eyes and let Lancelot and Bors lead me to my very-soon-to-by husband. When I open my eyes I'm standing in front of my knight. Bors extends my hand to Galahad. He takes it and pulls me next to him. I look at him and cares his hand with my thumb. He gives a small smile._**

**_I can hear Gawain mumble overdramatically. "My little Galahad is growing up." Again the urge to hit someone with my bouquet is here._**

**_The rest of the ceremony is kind of a blur. Gods Merlin is boring. The only thing that wakes me is Galahad pulling me closer and kissing me. I hear the crowd cheer as I deepen the kiss._**

**_I just got married! I and Galahad part after a rather long kiss._**

**_"Lets get you ready." Guinevere says pulling me of back into the castle. Vanora and Fuliciana where with her._**

**_"For what?!" I feel kind of outraged! I just got married and can't stay with my husband!_**

**_"You're wedding night silly!" Vanora says simple._**

**_O I forgot about that! The women pull me into the chambers I shall be sharing with MY HUSBAND!_**

**_"Hold up! Put these in a vase will you." I say handing Vanora the bouquet of lilies. I just managed to give them to Vanora before Guinevere gives me a whit dress, a nightdress. I walk into the dressing room, take of the wedding dress and put on the nightdress. It's a strange dress, the only thing that holds it up is a string behind my neck. I walk out of the room to the women who are fusing about the bed._**

**_"Hey! I think its to big! Its falls of if I pull the string." I say pointing at my neck._**

**_"That's the meaning of the dress silly." Guinevere says shaking her head._**

**_"Is it?" I ask but suddenly it dawns on me, its my wedding night..... They wake me up from my trance by purring something on me._**

**_"What is this?" I ask confused._**

**_"Perfume." Fuliciana says._**

**_"Seriously? My perfume isn't in such a big bottle." I say._**

**_"Its special stuff." Vanora says._**

**_"We should be off." Guinevere says tugging on Vanora's arm. O gods,....._**

**_"Good luck hunny." Vanora says kissing me on the cheek._**

**_They soon leave out of the room and leave me standing alone in my new sleeping chamber. I look around. They did a good job with it. There were whit roses and lilies spread around the room, on the nightstands stand the bouquet of lilies. The bed was white sheets. I hear the door open and arms slide around my waist._**

**_"You where gone so soon, I couldn't even say how pretty you looked." He says and kisses my waist. My knees feel so weak._**

**_"I'm sorry." I say getting out of his hold. I lean in and kiss him on his lips, his tongue likes my lips and my mouth opens instinctively. We stand there for a long time before I pull away, and before I know it I have his tunic of and am kissing a scar on his collarbone. He has a good few scars on his body, not that I care, he's a knight, and a knight has scars. I pull away from him and look strait in his eyes. He pulls me closer and his hand find the string that holds up my dress......_**

**_T.B.C!!! _**

**_READ and REVIEW! _**

**_I'm already halfway the next chapter so,....lets says expect something great!!! I don't know if the next chapter is great, but something that happens init is fantastic! _**

**_-xxx-_**

**_BillieLiv_**


	9. From a little ill to

_**Hiya little monsters here it is! Chapter nigh! **_

**_Childhood Crush; From a little ill to...._**

I slowly open my eyes and inhale my husbands sent. My head I rested on his chest, I can hear his hart beating, and it's a very satisfying thing. But last night, that was satisfying! Gods bless his ancestors! Because o my gods he is good! So sweet and gentle! I feel him stir beneath me, so I roll of him and onto my side. This just seems to wake him up. He turns on his side as well and kisses my neck.

"Good morning my loving wife." He says in my ear. The words alone make me shiver.

"Good morning my handsome knight." I say. After this being said the door flays open and Gawains head popes in.

"Are you coming down our should I send food up?" He asks.

"Gawain, yesterday evening was my wedding night! What do you expect?!" Galahad mumbles against my shoulder. And yet another person shows up, Lancelot comes strolling in and seats himself down on the floor next to the bed.

"So dove how was he?" He asks smirking. I don't make a big deal about it I'm covered up so he can't see anything.

"Fantastic." I grin. Its not like I'm lying!

"Are you sure? You have no one to compare him to, want me to show you something's?" He asks with a fake suggesting grin.

Galahad mumbles something that sounds like; you male whore leave my wife alone. As he pulls me closer, I know its weird but I can't help but blush when I feel his "manhood" against my leg.

"Lancelot I think its best you leave, I don't want my husband to kill one of his old friends." I say with a smile. Well who wouldn't after a night like mine! He nods, gets up and leaves along with Gawain.

"I think you shouldn't pay so much attention to him." I say after a proud Lancelot closes the door.

"I don't like paying attention to him, I would rather pay attention to you." He says.

I smirk as I feel him kiss my neck......

**_Well that's how the first weak of my marriage went. Today Galahad is out training with the other knights and I,....I'm in bed, I feel rather sick to my stomach. And a soon as Galahad found, he started fussing and the maids joined in pretty soon. _**

"Milady, my grandmother just arrived, can I let her enter?" My favourite maid and good friend asks. I told you they where fussing.

"Callista, how many times have I said to you my name is Riana?" I smile. "And yes late her in."

Callista is the girl I suspect Lancelot likes. Her grandmother is a known healer.

"Good day milady." The old woman says entering. Her grey hair was in a long hair and she looked rather young for her age.

"O pleas lady my name Riana." I say smiling. O gods I feel sick! My stomach feels so upset.

"Alright than, Callista told me that you're stomach is rather upset." She says smiling.

I nod and push the covers off of me. I was wearing a nightdress so it wasn't a big deal. She starts to push on my stomach.

"How long have you been ill?" She asks, there was a weird smile on her face.

"About a weak." I say simply.

"Well Riana you are about a weak pregnant." She says with her smile. It turns black before my eyes, I'm fainting again.

I open my eyes and see the old woman stand above me.

"Sorry, the emotions." I say I start to feel a strange sort of happiness. Am I pregnant? Did I hear correct?

"Yes dear girl you are with childe." The woman says almost as she read my thoughts.

"Are you sure?" I ask a little uncertain.

"Sure as sure can be. Congratulations, you're going to be a mother." The old woman smiles.

A hole mixtures of emotions com over me. I'm going to be a mammy! I love children and now I'm having one! But,.....dos Galahad want to be a father? Dos he even like children. Even do my doubts I can't help but smile.

"I will come to check on you every weak." The old woman says leaving my room.

"My congratulations Riana." Callista smiles. I smile back to her.

"I didn't expect to get pregnant this soon." I say still smiling.

"Lord Galahad did his best." She gigged.

"Indeed he did." I say thinking about how much time we spend in the bed.

"So when are you telling him?" She asks, she is a very curious woman.

"At dinner." I say thoughtful.

"Than you should get ready! Its almost time!" She says running into the dress room and came running out with a very pretty silver dress.

"Thank you." I say as she hands me my dress. I change into it as fast as I can, my mind keeps wandering of to how it would be having a baby of my on. I hurriedly comb my hair and storm down the stairs. I can hear Callista yell;

"Good luck!"

I hope I don't need it!

_**T.B.C!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!!! **_


	10. Why did I tell them I was pregnant?

**_Nianko_****** **_Thanks! And I don't remember how I made him react so read and find out! (loll) _**

**_ChiaraStorm_****_: Read and find out! And yeah I thought Lancelot was kind of a Casanova! _**_**To say it lightly! (loll) **_

**_Callista Silverheart : Sorry to hear about you being sick! And no need for the thank you's! It's the least I could do for one of my loyalist reviewers! I'm so glad that I cheered you up! And the next chapter will be a little Callista/Lancelot romance so stay tuned! Who knows I might get them married! Anyway can you mail me you're email so I can send you a birthday card?! Anyway here is my email; _**

**_Beatriz: Thanks I loved writing the wedding! And yeah Galahad as baby is so cute I think _**_**But picture him with a baby! (grins.) Anyway thanks for the awesome review!**__**But than again you are an awesome reviewer! **_

**_Childhood Crush; chapter ten; Why did I tell them I was pregnant???_**

I'm still running yet a voice makes me stop.

"Riana why are you out of bed?" I hear Galahads voice ask.

"I feel much better." I say turning to him.

"Well than lets go." He says offering my his arm.

I smile and take it, in silence we walk to the dinning hall, and yes even there was a round table.

Bors, Vanora, Lancelot, Tristan, Gawain, Dagonet, Fuliciana, Guinevere and Arthur where already there. The children are probably with the teachers, yes the children have teachers. For Lucian and Bors his bastards, Arthur hired a lot of teachers. I sit down next to my husband and Arthur. I sit here while the others speak and eat. I just play with my food, I'm not that hungry.

"Say dove," Lancelot says to me. "honestly how much of a man is our little Galahad?" A weird smirk appears on his face.

"More of a man than all of you." I say smiling, well I'm right, none of them got a woman pregnant in less than a week.

Lancelot frowns as do the other males.

"Say Arthur," I say turning to Arthur. "Cane I have an extra room?" Lets see how long it takes before they figure it out.

"Surely. But why?" He asks.

"Well we are having a visitor." I say evenly.

"Who?" Galahad asks confused. He's so cute when he's confused.

"I don't know yet we will see." I say, I have trouble with keeping a strait face. The women give me strange looks. Vanora mouths the word "baby." I nod slightly and she starts to grin.

"When will this guest arrive?" Lancelot asks raising an eyebrow.

"In about nine months." I say. O gods, this is just to obvious!

The men still look confused. Guinevere can't contain herself and starts to giggle.

"Don't you get it? She's pregnant." To my surprise Tristan says. "By the way congratulations." He smirks. Did the emotionless scout just smirk?

Galahads mouth falls open, Lancelot raises an eyebrow, and the rest of the men start to blink abnormally. The women on the other hand start to giggle.

"Yes Tristan I'm pregnant." I say simply, I never thought he would get it.

"It is mine. Isn't it?" Galahad asks fearsome.

"Of course its yours idiot! Who else? Lancelot?" I say shaking my head, that was probably the stupidest thing he ever said.

He gets this proud goofy smirk on his face and puts a hand on my stomach.

"Hello I'm you're father." He says with his sheepish grin.

"What do you think it will answer?" I laugh, he can be so silly, but o so sweet!

"And you don't need introduce yourself, you put it there remember?" Gawain says humorously.

"Who says I didn't put it there?" Lancelot smirks.

Galahad glares at him and throws his cup at him. Lancelot dukes just in time.

I start to giggle. All of this because I said I was pregnant.

"Eat you're food." Arthur says pointing at my full plate of food. O gods everybody is going nuts!

"Don't you start! A fusing Galahad is more than enough!" I say giggling.

"He's right you're skin and bones." Vanora says with a frown.

"I'm not!" I say.

"Yes you are now eat up!" Galahad says with a determent glare.

I start to eat, why did I tell them I was pregnant???

After dinner we retrieve to our chambers and get ready for bed. Galahad hadn't let go of me since he found out. I manage to push him into the bed so I could change into my nightdress. I walk into the washing room and take of my day dress and put on my nightdress. When I walk back into the room Galahad is already in bed. I smile, he's so cute! I lay down next to him and snuggle into him. He places on of his hands on my still flat stomach. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy, but that's just the way he makes me feel. But than a thought runs throw my head, will he care if it's a boy our a girl?

"Love," I say quietly. "do you care if the baby is a boy our a girl?"

"Well I would prefer at least three boys before we have a girl." He whispers.

What? I'm starting to get mad here!

"And why is that?" I ask coolly.

"If the girl looks like her mother, I will need three big brothers to help me scare the boys of. But if we have a girl first, I guess the knights and Bors his boys will help me. So I don't really care as long as its healthy." He says. O that's so sweet!

"That's perfect." I say and we remain silent until we fall asleep.

The next morning I wake up as always on my husbands chest.

"Good morning mother of my unborn childe." Someone whispers. I know damn well its Galahad but I decide to have a little fun.

"Quite Lancelot! Not when Galahads around." I say with a fake serious voice. I feel him stiffen.

"I hope you're kidding me." He says darkly. "Our I know I man who will soon loos his assets!"

"Of course I'm kidding you big oaf!" I say looking up. I softly stoke his slightly haired cheeks. "Why do you have a beard?" I ask, I have know idea why though.

"I don't know." He sighs. He's so cute.

"You don't need it to prove your manliness. I'm the living proof of that." I giggle.

"Do you want me to get rid of it?" He asks seriously.

"No, its who you are." I say smiling. He is so sweet!

He smirks and rolls me over so I'm on my back. He throws the sheets of and leans down and puts his ear against my stomach.

"Do you think you will hear it already?" I ask amused by the sight.

"No and yes." He says closing his eyes.

"Don't you have practice?" I ask smiling.

He looks up kisses my stomach and leans back up and kisses me.

"You're right as always." He says getting up.

"Be careful will you! I don't want to be a single mother!" The words sound so real. Its finally dawned on my, in nine short months I'm going to be a mother......

_**T.B.C!!! **_

_**Read and review!!!! **_

_**Hope you little monsters liked it! **_

_**-xxx-**_

_**BillieLiv**_

**__**

**_PS: i have the link to Riana's weddingdress on my authers page! _**


	11. Lancelot coupling

**_Veronica: Thank you so much and tell you're boyfriend I'm sorry for scarring him. You're boyfriend doesn't use the nickname Starbox does he? I don't think so but I'm just checking. _**

**_Beatriz: Thank you! And its you make me blush I make you blush! (loll) _**

**_Mustang Gal: I know those dresses are awesome! Happy we share that thought! _**

**_Cotton Blossom: This story I write when I want to relax so I don't make it to serious. And with the hole history stuff, I'm the biggest history reader in Europe I just want to make this less dark than it was in that time. _**

**Callista Silverheart :_ I hope my e-mail will be delivered soon. And here it is an extra b-day present. _**

**_Nianko: Thanks!!! _**

_**Childhood Crush; Chapter eleven; Lancelot coupling. **_

Its almost nine months ago that Riana got pregnant and lets just say, she's; emotional, cranky, and sick of her enlarged stomach.

"Galahad, do you think I look fat?" I ask looking down at my stomach, Vanora says its quite small but I refuse to believe this.

"Riana, you're pregnant, you're not fat, you're stomach is just a little bigger." He says giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Are you still going training?" I ask.

"Yes, are you still going to keep Lancelot company?" He asks grabbing his sword.

"Of course, he has been moping around for two days." I say. Galahad erupted in to a fresh fit of laughter.

"I wonder why." He manages to chock out.

Two days ago, the knights where out training. And Lancelot was teasing Galahad. He said something in the lines of; I bet that baby is going to look like me.

And result; Galahad jumped on Lancelot's hors tackling him to the ground. Now it wouldn't have been a big deal if they hadn't landed in a small river. Lancelot fell on a sharp rock on his butt. One more inch to the front and he was a eunuch. They carried him back here, and Dagonet treated him. And when Arthur was finally able to make a sentence with out erupting in a fit of laughter, he order Lancelot to stay here until he was finally healed. As soon as I say Lancelot in front of one of they other knights they start to laugh uncontrollably.

"Well I'm off. Have fun." Galahad says exiting the room, he was still chuckling.

Its great that I can talk to Lancelot alone. Callista finally admitted she liked him. It took me a lot of persuasion to get it out of her. But I said I wouldn't tell Lancelot.

I left my room and started walking towards Lancelot's chambers. I arrive there, he was already waiting for me.

"There you are dove. How is the kiddo?" He asks placing a hand on my stomach.

"Just fine, and how are you?" I know that was stupid.

He frowns and gives me a glare that says, "don't you dare."

"I didn't mean anything by it." I feel like crying. Damn pregnancy! It dos that to me.

"Don't you start crying!" Lancelot says with a pan iced expression. "Anything but crying! Hit me, kick me, just don't cry!"

I start laughing. Again that's pregnancy for you.

"So lets go talk a walk." Lancelot says taking my arm. He looks relieved. We walk to the courtyard.

"So any women chasing after me?" He asks grinning.

"Just one." As soon as I say it I curse myself.

"Who?" He asks with an even bigger grin.

"I can't say." I say quickly. Damn pregnancy!

"O pleas!" He says letting go of me, he quickly gets in front of me so I couldn't run of. For a guy with pain in his arse, he was still quite quick.

"I really can't say, forgot I said it!" I try to get him of the subject. I feel my face turn red.

"O pleas you have me drooling here! Who? Is it that girl who helps Vanora?" He says with a demonical grin.

"Relena? No way in hell! Its Callista you big oaf!" O hell! Did I just say that?

"Callista? The Callista? You're maid Callista." He asks with wide eyes.

"O damn pregnancy! Its ruining my mind! O can't think straight anymore!" I scold.

"O pleas, is it Callista?" Lancelot asks almost jumping up and down.

"Who else? And she isn't my maid, she's my friend!" I say, damn pregnancy! "Pleas don't hurt her."

"Why would I do that?" He asks seriously. Is this how Lancelot looks when he's serious? Strange.

"You like her! I was right! Praise the gods!" I say cheerfully.

"You didn't tell her did you?!" Lancelot asks acting a little strange.

"Of course not, but pleas ask her to take a walk with you our something like that." I say with a pout, pregnancy makes it harder for the knights to deny me anything. It works on everyone, even Tristan!

"Are you sure she will come with me?" He asks. Is the might Lancelot afraid for rejection?

"Of course now lets get going!" I say pulling him of. The great male whore Lancelot is nervous!

I drag him all the way to Callista's chambers.

"You knock, I hide. Understand?" I say grinning. Lancelot on they other hand looks deadly pale, it's a funny sight.

"I understand." He says, I quickly run of and hide behind a corner.

I sit here and wait. I hear him nock.

"Lancelot?" I hear Callista's voice ask.

"Callista, hello. Do you want to take a walk with me?" Lancelot's voice asks.

"Why?" Callista asks suspicious.

"I'm kind of interested in you." Lancelot says.

After this I don't hear anything, I get suspicious and look around the corner. They are kissing!

I feel like celebrating. But I think its better to leave them to it. You never know, maybe I just created a couple.....

_**T.B.C. **_

_**Read and Review pleas. **_

_**-xxx- **_

_**BillieLiv. **_


End file.
